Wanda Lensherr
"But everyone's story begins once upon a time... and it's up to us to cherish the time we're given to ensure we live happily ever after." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Wanda Lensherr is the daughter of Erik Lensherr and Amelia Voght, and twin sister to Pietro Lensherr. She is a mutant and ranks fairly highly in Genoshan politics, considered by and large a voice of reason when it comes to the interactions with other countries-- provided they allow their mutants safe travel to this new supposed mutant 'homeland'. Scarlet Witch is an Acolyte of Magneto, a mutant who defends herself and the weak with blasts of 'hexes' as she calls them, or raw magic. It's rumored that she and Quicksilver are Magneto's children. Wanda Maximoff was a young orphan mutant girl in New York City who had been living with several other orphans including her twin brother, being raised and cared for by 'Sister Amelia'. She would often slip out of the building the Sister kept the children hidden in to spend time with a young Simon Williams, heir to Williams Innovations. She disappeared after the Purifiers attack on their 'orphanage' in Hell's Kitchen in New York City in 2002. Background Born the second of twins to Amelia Voght and her then-lover Erik Lensherr in 1985, Wanda came into the world wanting for little. Except, perhaps, stability. Her early years, while filled with the secure knowledge of the love of her parents and her twin, were otherwise insecure. Erik moved his children and their mother from safehouse to safehouse; from country to country, even. Eventually, when Wanda and Pietro were twelve, he 'settled' Amelia, along with several mutant children and his own children, in a safehouse in New York City's Hell's Kitchen district under assumed identities. Amelia played the role of a nun who was running an 'orphanage'; assisted from time to time by Raven Darkholme in various roles and other members of the Acolytes rotating in and out for protection and help with raising the children. At thirteen, Wanda started making a habit of slipping away from the orphanage to be alone and away from the chaos of a dozen children who were all coming into their powers. It was on one of these days that she met a young Simon Williams, who had been making a habit of slipping away from the set of the movie he was shooting when he wasn't scheduled for a shoot. The two developed a rapport and, as teenagers do, began experimenting with each other. Pietro discovered that his sister was involved in a daillance with a human (yuck!) and made it a point to shadow the other teenager-- to the point where he found out exactly what movie Simon was working on: Graydon Creed's Dark Evolution. Wanda had not admitted to Simon that she was a mutant (as Amelia had made it clear not to draw attention to them); when Pietro shared what he had learned and demanded his sister cut off the relationship, she did so immediately, though without even letting Simon know-- she just disappeared and never went back to see him. When she came up pregnant, her brother and mother helped her hide that fact from the other mutant children and her father-- though Amelia's fear was that Pietro was the father of Wanda's children, due to their almost unnatural closeness. She did not fight her mother on the decision to put the children up for adoption immediately after their birth, but sank into a deep depression afterwards that lasted for over a year-- made worse by the fact that her mother separated her from her brother during that time as much as she could. In late 2000, the movie Simon had been working on the previous year is released to theatres. Wanda goes to see it, and is devastated further to see him as an anti-mutant fighter trying to kill a character that is an obvious analogue of her father. She was almost a recluse until the Purifiers attacked the orphanage in 2002, when she and the rest of the children ended up on the run for their lives. She would have died had her brother not half carried, half-dragged her from the zealots proverbial pitchforks and torches. In the aftermath, many of the mutant 'orphans' go with her father's friend Charles Xavier, though Fred Dukes and Mortimer Toynbee both stay with the twins and Amelia. Amelia and Raven find another hiding place--co-opting a ruined old Roxxon oil base in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean-- for the now-smller group of teenagers, and Raven leaves to return to Erik's side. She stays there until 2006, when, at her brother's urging, she and Pietro join their father's Acolytes and fight the Sentinels. They are 21, and at the time, the youngest members of the Acolytes. Raven and Victor Creed both attempt to convince the twins to join the more militant Brotherhood of Mutants when the Acolytes split, and though Pietro is willing, he does not as Wanda, in a rare moment of stubbornness, refuses. In 2007, her father's trial and attempted assassination drives her into another deep depression-- and his kidnapping by Sauron at Mr. Sinister's orders drives her to attempt suicide; forcing her twin to care for her instead of helping the Acolytes and the Brotherhood, led by Mystique, in his rescue. After they worked together on this, however, when they return to the backup base, it was a recovering Wanda that managed to partially reintegrate the two groups on a more permanent basis-- with Mystique and Sabretooth returning to their previous roles in the Acolytes as well as heading the more militant faction. In 2010, she joins her father and his followers in the liberation of Genosha, horrified at the treatment of the mutants on the island nation. The Acolytes attention had been brought to the island when the Press Gang kidnapped her twin brother PIetro, which in retrospect was a very bad idea. He was the first person she found and uncollared, unleashing his anger on the rest fo the island beside their father. She takes great care to uncollar as many of the mutants as she finds, including Alex Summers-- who promptly kills his previous captor in front of Wanda and Alex's ally, Wolverine. She is also present for the death of her half-sister Polaris, though, like her father and brother, she does not discover Lorna's relation to her until after her death. Determined to make something positive out of the liberation of the nation, she encourages her father to not simply make their swath of destruction a mere punishment and warning to others, but to take the island and turn it into a safe home for all mutants. Since, she has been working to help Genosha into a homeland where all mutantkind can find safety and stability, the two things she feels she has never had. Personality Quiet, shy, diplomatic, caring. Wanda is used to keeping the peace, and is willing to give up whatever it is she personally wants if that's how it must be done. She will always champion the causes of those she sees as downtrodden or weak... unless her family tells her otherwise. She has a long-buried anger, though. Anger at always putting others before her, at never getting her way. She hates herself for feeling that way, but she does. Often that self-loathing manifests in fits of tears. She suffers from deep, dark depressions-- something she inherited from her father. When she has her dark moments, she tends to hide from everyone in the world, except her brother. She needs guidance, and is never sure of decisions she makes on her own without input from her brother, father, or mother; in that order. She is somewhat weak-willed when it comes to her family, though strangely stubborn otherwise. Logs Category:Marvel Features Category:Mutants Category:Taken Characters Category:Acolytes Category:Family Matters Category:Homo Magi Category:Regular Characters Category:Genosha